


Got a Burnin' Desire

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Bottom Loki, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Domestic Discipline, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Step-Sibling Incest, Top Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He barely knows Thor, despite being step brothers for about four years now. Thor was already off in the world being an adult, when their parents(Thor's father, Loki's mother) got together. He didn't meet Thor once the whole year Odin and Faburti dated but, boy, did hear about Thor endlessly – his every accomplishment growing up, how he was a natural pro at every sport he picked up, and on and on and on. Loki half-expected him to be made of actual gold by the time the wedding came and finally got to see him in the flesh. He wasn't actual gold, but Odin still wasn't that far off. Thor was gentleman, through and through, charming Loki's mom in an instant and confirming all Loki's fears that Loki was going to forever be a disappointment in her eyes.</p><p>It didn't help in the handful of visits over the years that there was always something in Thor's gaze when it got turned on Loki. Something heavy. Something Loki couldn't figure out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, I'm not TRYING to avoid my WIPs... I just needed to take the trash out...

Loki starts getting nervous about halfway through the flight.

He barely knows Thor, despite being step brothers for about four years now. Thor was already off in the world being an adult, when their parents(Thor's father, Loki's mother) got together. He didn't meet Thor once the whole year Odin and Faburti dated but, _boy_ , did hear about Thor _endlessly_ – his every accomplishment growing up, how he was a natural pro at every sport he picked up, and on and on and _on_. Loki half-expected him to be made of actual gold by the time the wedding came and finally got to see him in the flesh. He wasn't _actual gold_ , but Odin still wasn't that far off. Thor was gentleman, through and through, charming Loki's mom in an instant and confirming all Loki's fears that Loki was going to forever be a disappointment in her eyes.

It didn't help in the handful of visits over the years that there was always something in Thor's gaze when it got turned on Loki. Something heavy. Something Loki couldn't figure out.

He tries to focus on the lyrics of the song he's listening to, but it's useless against the ball of nerves making home in his stomach. The whole summer lays ahead of him, and he has no idea what's in store.

 

* * *

 

Loki grabs his suitcase and finds Thor waiting for him just beyond the baggage carousel, his stance confident with his hands shoved in to the pockets of worn jeans.

He smiles – all pleasant and downright brotherly – as Loki walks up, taking the big, unwieldy suitcase out of Loki's hands. “Hey man, how was the flight?”

Loki relaxes a little. Maybe this'll be better than being under a constant barrage of disappointed glares. He hadn't really thought of that being a possibility. “Okay. Kinda boring though.”

Thor laughs a little and scrunches his nose. “Mm, then you'll _love_ the long drive we got ahead of us.”

“Maybe.” Loki shrugs his shoulder with a small smile.

They make their way out the tiny airport in silence and Thor leads them to a red, slightly beat up, jeep in the parking lot. It's a bit of a shock, given the way Odin has always talked about Thor, Loki kind of expected something... _fancier_.

He takes another look at Thor as he loads Loki's suitcase and backpack in to the jeep. His clothes are worn out, not dirty but littered with old stains. He tries to think of all the times Thor's been over for a visit and can't think of a time he worn something like that. _Okay_ , Loki thinks, _maybe he was just wearing his best stuff for their parents_. Not really weird, is it?

Thor climbs in to the driver's seat and Loki climbs in to the passenger's, the both of them slipping on sunglasses to combat the blazing midday sun.

“You drive now, right?” Thor asks as he pulls out.

“Technically, yeah.” Loki answers with a bit of a grumble, since he actually hasn't been behind the wheel once since he got his permit.

Thor lets out snort of laughter. “Oh yeah, there was that whole thing with that party wasn't there?”

Loki sighs in annoyance, wondering how much Odin has told Thor about his transgressions.

“Listen, man,” Thor starts when they've pulled out on to the highway, voice raised to be heard over the hot air rushing around them. “I grew up with him too. I know what he's like.”

Loki scoffs at that. “He worships the ground you walk on.”

Thor laughs again, shaking his head. “ _Now_ he does, since I don't live with him and know how to lie better.”

That makes Loki's head whip around, eyes wider. Thor's smile is serene as he looks forward at the road. Thor catches him staring, broad shoulders shaking with another chuckle as he reaches out to clap Loki's shoulder. His hand lingers there.

 

* * *

 

The drive is long, four lanes turning to two, towns shrinking in to farmland and steep, tree covered hills. Loki feels a little queasy when they get to terrain that's something more mountainous than hilly, but Thor seems at ease traversing the narrow gravel paths that pass for roads this far out in the country, speeding around sharp turns that lie along the edge of steep drops like they're nothing.

Loki acts like he doesn't notice Thor's eyes wandering over to him now and again, pretending he's thoroughly engrossed in the (admittedly, gorgeous) scenery around them.

Loki's barely able to contain his surprise when they finally pull up to Thor's house. The place is – not a _dump_ per se, but, again, not what Loki envisioned after all the talking up from Odin. It's small and pretty old looking, the porch at the front sagging in the middle and the cornflower blue paint dulled to a grayish color from the elements.

“Home sweet home,” Thor says, clapping his hand on Loki's shoulder again, fingers kneading lightly before pulling away.

 

* * *

 

The grand tour involves Thor standing at the front door and pointing at the solitary bathroom and bedroom, the rest of the place is taken up by the kitchen and living room. It's small, and obviously kept by a thirty-something bachelor who does _not_ give a shit.

It's another thing that leaves Loki scrambling to try to connect _Odin's Thor_ and the one right here. Because they feel sort of like two different animals right now.

And he's wondering what the sleeping arrangement is going to be. He can't imagine sleeping on that drooping couch for the next couple months.

 

* * *

 

Loki lays in the bed, staring past the lacy curtains being rustled by the warm breeze blowing through the open windows. Thor's heavy body makes the bed dip, so if Loki stops paying attention, he'll roll in to him.

He'd said it so causally. “Lets go to bed.”

It was like he'd just _expected_ Loki and him to share.

Thor's body radiates heat, the little puttering fan sitting on the dresser doing nothing to stop the sweat pouring out of Loki.

Loki's throat is very dry though.

 

* * *

 

Thor's a mechanic, apparently. He's not sure if Odin pretends he's not that or if that's something Thor lies about, but it seems fitting to this Thor, the one he's staying with.

And now, a little more settled in, he's glad he hasn't been sent to spend the summer with _Odin 2.0_.

Really, ignoring the whole sharing a bed thing, this is awesome. Thor only asks that he cleans up a bit around the house while he's at work and throw together dinner for them, which is basically nothing. He even lets Loki drink with him.

He feels more at home _here_ than at his real home within a week.

He tells Thor basically that as they sit on the steps of that sagging porch watching the sun disappear behind the hills and trees, tipsy and warm from some homemade moonshine that was given to Thor by a friend.

Loki doesn't miss the sharpness of Thor's grin, the way he inhales – like he's trying to take the words in to his body and keep them there – and says he's glad to hear that. His voice is probably just rough from the booze.

 

* * *

 

Loki's body goes rigid as soon as he wakes up enough to realize that Thor's pressed up against him, a hand pressed to his belly under his shirt, right above the waistband of his boxers, right above his... Shit, he's hard. His step-brother's fingers are one wrong twitch away from brushing the head of his cock.

In a panic Loki grabs his hand and moves it off him entirely, waking him up. Thor grunts as he stretches and shifts around, seeming to be in no rush to peel himself off Loki. He huffs as he flops on to his back, yawning loudly and scratching at his happy trail.

Loki moves to give them a bit of space, using the sheet to hide his erection. He feels utterly bewildered as he looks at Thor, who seems to be unaffected by their sudden cuddliness.

“We need to go shopping today,” Thor says, voice rough from sleep. “After breakfast.”

Loki nods, helpless to find any other way to respond.

 

* * *

 

Thor sends Loki off with a cart and the list when they walk in to the (massive, fucking freezing) store, telling him to get whatever snacks he likes, too. Loki weaves through the aisles with a brightness to his step, snatching up packages of cookies and all the good shit his mother never lets him get. Just being trusted with the task feels strangely good, too. He didn't realize how stifling it got between him and his parents, how it seems like the older he gets, the more they try to make him in to a kid again.

After picking up the last few necessaries on the list he goes and searches for Thor, finding him rummaging in the women's underwear area, of all the places. He watches from a little ways away as Thor picks up a slinky lingerie set – a white satin camisole trimmed with delicate white lace, a matching pair of shorts to go with it – and examines it, brows furrowed in concentration as he rolls the fabric between his fingers.

Heat creeps up Loki's cheeks.

He has a girlfriend. _Hell_ , he probably has a _few_ girlfriends since he's a legit catch given some of the creatures he's seen prowling around the store. He doesn't know why he hadn't thought about that before. He wonders then what will happen when he inevitably wants to fuck. Will he go over to her house? The thought of being all alone in that run down house in the middle of nowhere makes him uncomfortable. But even worse is the thought of Thor bringing her over – getting kicked out on to the couch and being forced to listen to Thor bang someone all night – _Urgh_.

Thor catches site of him as he looks away to weigh his other options, hanging the lingerie back on it's rack and walking over. Loki tries to not look like an awkward mess.

“Had a little fun shopping I see,” Thor says as he looks over the cart, wearing an easy smile.

Loki shrugs, suddenly nervous that he got overzealous. “You said I could.”

Thor chuckles, picking through some of the stuff. “I did.” He picks up the carton of ice cream Loki had grabbed on his spree, giving Loki an apologetic look. “This isn't gonna make it through the journey home, though.”

Loki frowns a little.

Thor tosses it back in to the cart, grabbing his wallet out of his pocket. “But, if you're in the mood for ice cream, there's a fro-yo shop a few doors down.” He pulls out a few bills, holding them out to Loki. “You can go there while I pay for all this and get a few more things.”

“Stuff for your girlfriend?” he asks, the words coming out needlessly harsh.

Thor laughs again, untroubled. “Something like that.” He nudges his hand in to Loki's. “Go on, I'll be a bit.”

Loki feels his cheeks flush again as he takes the money.

 

* * *

 

“You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend.”

 _Why_ he's so hung up on the girlfriend thing, he doesn't even begin to know. He just is.

Thor lets out a little snort of laughter. “You sound jealous.”

Loki's shoulders bunch up to his ears. He hopes that Thor thinks his face is red from having the sun beat down on it while they drive.

Thor laughs more, grinning as he reaches over to grasp Loki's shoulder. “You don't worry about it, okay?”

“Fine.”

 

* * *

 

Thor's relaxing in his recliner, watching some old action movie on the tv as Loki makes a mess of himself trying his hand at making chicken fried steak.

A few weeks ago he'd have a fit if you'd told him he'd be dutifully cooking dinner for someone every night, but the reality of it is... pretty nice actually. He's not really good at it, of course, but Thor seems pleased by the effort alone which is a nice change of pace. And it's something to do, he figures, and something he'd have to learn anyway.

Thor looks away from the tv when Loki gets flour all over himself and curses, frustration getting dangerously close to _boiling over_.

He sets his beer down and gets up, walking over with a purpose. He touches Loki's waist as he walks by and says, “hang on a sec, I got something for you.”

Loki stills, disarmed, and follows Thor with his eyes as he disappears in to the bedroom. He hears the rustle of plastic and a moment later Thor comes out with an apron.

Thor's smile is a bit bashful as he shrugs. “Guess it's a bit late for this, but it'll keep you from getting messier.”

Loki's mouth hangs open.

“Here, let me put it on for you,” Thor says, undaunted by the (lack of) reaction, and steps behind Loki.

Loki looks down at himself after Thor drapes the thing around his neck. It's pastel pink and covered in cutesy little cupcakes. He's not sure what to say.

“Thanks,” he breathes, aware of how close Thor is, his knuckles brushing the small of his back as he fastens the tie at his back.

“You're very welcome,” Thor replies.

Thor's hands every so briefly brush against his ass as they fall away, spiking Loki's heart rate and sending a hot tingle over his skin.

Thor walks back and flops in to his chair, eyes constantly drifting back to Loki as he goes back to working on their dinner.

 

* * *

 

Loki's sullen after another stilted, anxiety inducing check in with the parents, pouting at the tv and not really watching what's on it. Even with so-called perfect, precious Thor singing his praises he can't get a nice word from either one of them, only more disappointment. _Why can't you be this well behaved for us?_

That's why, you fucking assholes.

Loki's inhale turns out to be a pitiful sniffle, betraying the fact that he's had a fucking bowling ball lodged in his throat since hanging up the phone a fucking hour ago.

“Hey,” Thor says.

Loki looks over and Thor pats his thigh, his smile is gentle, inviting.

Loki doesn't think too hard about it, getting off the couch and crawling in to Thor's lap. Thor hugs him close and it feels wonderful, and the tears fall unbidden. Thor shushes him, running his hand up and down Loki's back.

It takes a while for Loki to stop sobbing, and the embarrassment he feels when his mind settles and he realizes he's been curled up in his _step-brother's_ lap for nearly thirty minutes has him nearly ready to fling himself on to the floor, but Thor keeps him there with a steady, firm grip, his face serious as cancer as he looks at Loki's face.

“They're too hard on you,” he says.

Loki nods.

“Odin doesn't get what you need, does he?” Thor goes on, “that you need to feel loved, to be told how good you are.”

Loki nods again, feeling hot down to his toes at the syrupy rumble that was Thor's voice.

“You need a real daddy, don't you?”

Loki's breath hitches, blinking owlishly at him. He's frozen in place, heart pounding in his ears, hardly able to believe that he didn't just hallucinate what Thor just said to him.

A grin pulls across Thor's lips. A heavy hand slides up and down the side of Loki's thigh. “You've been so good for me, taking such good care of me. I've been taking good care of you too, right?”

Loki gapes at him, a small noise leaving his throat before he manages to say “yeah.”

“Do you want me to be your daddy?”

Loki reels, feeling like every organ in his body has suddenly flipped around inside him. “Like a sugar daddy?” he asks, feeling dumb as the words clumsily fall out of his mouth.

Thor laughs at that, the vibrations echoing through Loki's bones. “Sort of like that.”

Loki gulps and asks, “do you wanna fuck me?”

Thor's eyes seem to darken, and that feeling that always seemed to come with Thor's looks has a name. _Lust_. “Eventually,” he answers.

Loki shifts in his lap nervously. “I thought you had a girlfriend,” Loki says, voice wobbling.

Thor gives him a smirk and nothing else.

“Why not now?” Loki asks.

“What do you mean, baby?”

Loki shivers at the pet name, how smoothly it rolls off his tongue. “Why don't you wanna do it now?”

“Do _you_ want to fuck right now?”

Another shiver. “Not really,” he whispers. This is all a bit overwhelming, truthfully.

Thor smiles at him, sweet and gentle, and tucks Loki's hair behind his ear, knuckles brushing along Loki's jaw before letting his hand fall back on to Loki's thigh. “Then we'll wait – I wouldn't be a very good Daddy if I just went and did what I wanted without considering how you felt, would I? No better than him.”

Loki lets out a shaky breath. What's happening? It feels like a very strange dream.

“Try calling me that. Say that you want me to be your Daddy.”

Loki licks his dry lips, fingers and toes curling. “I-I want you to be... my Daddy.”

Thor beams with pride, cupping Loki's cheek and sliding his thumb along his cheekbone. “You sound so sweet. Say it again for me?”

“I want you to be my Daddy,” he repeats, his voice a tiny whisper.

Thor lets out a pleased grunt that makes Loki's belly do a cartwheel.

“I'm gonna take such good care of you, baby.” He pulls Loki in, pressing Loki's slack mouth against his. Loki gasps in to his mouth, squirming on Thor's lap as Thor kisses him with an expertise Loki's never experienced. He lets Thor take over, gripping his stained t-shirt tightly in his fists while Thor does as he pleases.

Loki's left breathless, eyes wide on Thor as he pulls away with a long, satisfied groan.

The smile Thor gives him is blissful, his eyes dark and heavy. He pets Loki's hair. “You don't know how long I've wanted to do that, baby.”

 

* * *

 

Loki wakes up to the sound of hard, wet slaps and high pitched moans.

He rolls around to look at Thor, whose sitting up and palming his cock through the tissue-thin cotton of his boxers. His face is illuminated by the screen of his phone, bottom lip pinched between his teeth.

Thor looks over to him, the corners of his mouth twitching up. “Com'ere baby,” he says, sliding his hand over the space next to him.

Loki does, heart fluttering with nerves, having to crane his neck to see what he's watching.

He's not really surprised to see that it's porn. The camera's focused on the girl – she's young looking, even more so with how she's dressed, a pink pleated skirt bunched up around her waist, white socks hiked up smooth, creamy thighs, tits bouncing out of a pastel blue bra, and her honey-blonde hair in pigtails – that's bent over a desk and being fucked roughly from behind. The guy's still mostly dressed, just his thick cock freed from his gray suit.

He slams in to her fast and hard, reaching out to grab one of her pigtails and yank her head around to look at him. “ _Tell Daddy you love his cock_.”

The girl moans as he slams even harder in to her, gasping and teary-eyed as she shakily says, “ _I love your cock, Daddy_.”

Thor lets out a quiet grunt, hips shifting. He stops palming himself to sling his arm around Loki's shoulders, wearing a small smile as the guy fucks the girl even faster. “Isn't she cute?”

Loki's entire face feels red and he squirms. Thor looks at him, studies his face as he brushes Loki's cheek with the back of a finger. “You're prettier though.”

They both look back at the screen as the girl's moans ramp up, a constant stream of them leaving her mouth as her Daddy orders her cum, pulling out as soon as she's coming down and jerking himself until spurts all over her perky ass, groaning as he smears the head of his cock through the mess.

Thor grunts again, moving his arm so he can find another video. He puts it back around Loki as the next one starts up, this one featuring a girl with darker hair and smaller breasts. The video begins with the guy(whose already shirtless, tanned muscles bulging and flexing with every move) tearing the front of her delicate sundress open and yanking her flimsy bra away to bite and suck on her dusky pink nipples, pulling away with a wet smack of his lips to tell her what a good little slut she is.

Loki's legs twitch when his cock does, arousal and adrenaline swirling around in his belly as she cries out, begging for him to give her his cock as he rubs her pussy over the candy colored striped panties she has on. (“ _Daddy, Daddy, Daddy_ ,” she chants, over and over.)

“Look at how wet she is for him, baby,” Thor observes, voice casual as the camera zooms in on the wet shadow spreading between her thighs.

“Doesn't she look so sweet dressed up like that?” Thor continues, oblivious to how short Loki's breaths have gotten. “You'd never know how much of a cockslut she is by just looking at her.”

At that moment the guy shoves her down on to her knees, pulling his cock from his jeans. She looked downright euphoric as he slaps his cock on her lips and cheeks, blinking up at him as he smears the drooling head along her lips before thrusting in. She gags as he shoves the full length of his cock in, tears springing to her eyes and making her mascara run.

Thor groans. “Look at that.”

Loki's eyes drop down as Thor's cock twitches, the movement making his throat dry up.

Thor catches him staring, looking pleased about it. “You wanna see your Daddy's cock?”

Loki's frozen, unable to answer beyond a tiny squeak. Thor chuckles, lifting his arm off Loki's shoulder to tug the waistband of his boxers down, just enough to tuck them under his (big, heavy looking) balls.

Loki lets out another squeak. His cock is huge. Thick and long. The red, shining head of it peaks out from the foreskin. Thor flings his arm back around Loki, squeezing him a little closer.

“You like it?”

 _Gulp_.

“Touch it, baby. You ever touch someone else's cock before?”

“Just once,” Loki answers, a little worried Thor won't like that.

Thor just chuckles, touching Loki's cheek again. “It wasn't like Daddy's cock, was it?”

Loki shakes his head. _No, not even close_.

“Go on, baby. Touch it.” Thor smiles. “It won't bite.”

Loki reaches out, cautiously running his palm down the length of his cock. Thor groans loudly, sounding relieved.

“Your hands are so soft, baby.”

Loki wraps his hand around the girthiest part of the shaft, weighing it. It's heavy and the feel of it spikes Loki's heart rate higher.

“That's good. So fucking good.”

Loki begins stroking him, going slow and keeping his hand a bit loose to keep from hurting him. Thor grunts and sighs, the girl's wailing becoming a backdrop, and drops his phone on the bed to dig around in the nightstand. He pulls out a bottle of nearly empty lube and tells Loki to hold out his hand.

He squirts out a generous amount over Loki's palm. “There you go baby, get Daddy's cock all wet.”

Loki's toes curl as he wraps his hand around Thor again, spreading the slick lube all over his length, stroking him in earnest. Thor picks his phone back up to watch the guy bury his face between the girls thighs, sloppily licking her shaved pussy.

“You want me to eat you out like that?” Thor asks. His deep, gruff voice sends sparks down Loki's spine. “You want me to lick your little pussy open?”

 _Why is that hot?_ Loki nods, hand moving faster.

Thor lets out a pleased hum, hand dropping in to his lap and head falling back against the wall.

“Squeeze a little tighter, baby, and twist around the head.”

Loki does and Thor curses under his breath. Loki's eyes dart to the video, where the guy has his girl on her back, gripping her by the ankles to spread her legs wide and slam inside her.

With her dark hair and flat chest, Loki could envision himself in her position easily, with Thor holding him open and fucking him. The image makes his cock ache.

“I'm gonna cum baby, just a little more.”

Loki jerks him frantically, arm burning. Thor's face scrunches up like he's in pain, body tensing from head to toe as he moans in to the air, hot cum spilling on to his belly and Loki's hand. Loki slows and lays Thor's softening cock back in his lap, hands shaking. The constant moaning from Thor's phone is not helping his jumbled nerves.

Thor's staring at him through heavy lids when Loki looks up at him.

“That was so good, baby,” Thor says, dreamy, “you're so good to me.”

Loki's blood rushes with the praise, squirming and shifting against Thor's side.

Thor moves the sheet off Loki's hips, eyeing the erection hidden under Loki's boxers. “Do you want Daddy to take care of you?”

“Yes,” he pleads, hips rocking forward.

Thor bites his lip, raking his gaze up and down Loki's body before moving his phone aside. He nudges Loki on to his back, tucking himself back in to his underwear as he gets on to his knees. He spreads Loki's thighs wide and climbs between them, powerful body looming over Loki's. He's pinned by Thor's hungry stare, letting Thor push his underwear and t-shirt out of the way. He runs his hands over Loki's chest and belly, calloused, scratchy skin pulling mewls from his throat. He spends a few moments thumbing Loki's nipples, grin sharpening as they stiffen and Loki whines.

“You like that?”

“Yeah,” Loki rasps.

Thor spends a few more moments playing with his nipples before running his hands down Loki's sides. They run down his hips and thighs, dragging his boxers down his legs until he can yank them off. Loki makes an involuntary noise in the back of his throat, legs closing with nerves and embarrassment. Thor shushes him, gentle as he pries Loki's legs apart again.

“Let me see you baby,” he says, “don't you want to show Daddy your pussy?”

Loki whines as Thor pushes his knees nearly to his shoulders, tilting his head and groaning as he looks between Loki's legs.

Loki holds his breath as Thor wets his index finger and rubs it over his hole, the muscle twitching under the attention. Loki chokes around another whine, toes curling in the air.

“You've never fucked anyone, have you?”

“No,” Loki answers, shaking his head a little.

Thor looks downright gleeful. “Good.”

“Get on your belly,” Thor orders a second later.

Loki hesitates, glancing down at Thor's cock. It's not hard right now, but it looks like it could get there soon. Thor wouldn't really want to do it right now, right? He said _eventually_.

Thor seems to read his thoughts, hand stroking his hip. “Don't worry, baby, I just wanna taste you.”

Loki shivers and turns over. He lets Thor manhandle him in to position – knees spread wide under him, ass pushed in to the air, chest pressed to the bed. Everything is on display for Thor – _Daddy_.

Thor groans, heavy hands sliding up his thighs and palming the cheeks. He pulls them apart, dragging his dry thumb over Loki's hole, making him shudder.

“Do you want me to eat you out?”

Loki nods in to the pillow, breathing thin.

“You got to ask for it, baby,” Thor admonishes, “Daddy wants to here you say it.”

The word still feels awkward in his head, and it has a hard time getting to his tongue. “Please Daddy.”

“Please _what?_ ”

Loki cringes. “Please eat me out, Daddy.”

Thor hums his approval, and a second later his tongue is laving Loki's hole, sweeping it up and down before swirling it. Loki cries out in to the pillow at the sensation, mouth hanging open around a silent scream. Thor's groaning vibrates Loki's spine, making him shake all over. It's a weird feeling – a good weird – and his cock throbs incessantly between his thighs.

“Daddy,” he chokes out. God, he just wants something on his cock.

Thor barely pulls back, his breath hot on Loki's sensitive skin. “What baby?”

“Please touch my cock, Daddy,” he blurts out, practically sobbing around the words.

Thor hums again, one hand moving under him as he plants his mouth back on Loki's ass. His dry, rough hand feels like heaven on his pained flesh, unable to hold back a long, loud moan as Thor begins stroking him. His hips undulate in to Thor's touch, rocking between his hand and his tongue, chasing his steadily climbing orgasm.

It comes suddenly when Thor jabs his tongue inside him, body quaking as he spills all over the sheets. He sags in relief and Thor gives him a few more laps before sitting up, smacking his lips loudly.

He bends himself over Loki's back, pushing his hair off the side of his face and kissing his cheek lightly. “You taste even better than I imagined. Sweeter than candy.”

Loki smiles weakly, a fresh wave of heat washing over him.

Thor lays down beside him, grabbing him by the hip and dragging him against his chest. His hand slides up Loki's front, grasping his chin and turning his face to Thor's. Thor kisses him, slow and deep, pulling away with a sigh.

“Goodnight, baby.”

Loki bites his lip, relishing in the feeling of being all wrapped up in Thor. “'Night, Daddy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUESS WHO DIDN'T ACTUALLY FORGET ABOUT THIS FIC'S EXISTENCE?? this bitch right here! and maybe I won't take a year to write the last chapter! maybe!!

Loki stands in front of the full length mirror screwed in to the wall of Thor's bedroom, turning and twisting to examine himself from every angle. He bites his lip as he tugs at the band of the bra Thor proudly presented him just under a half hour ago. It's white and covered in mint green hearts that match the lace trimming the tiny foam cups and straps. He doesn't even begin to fill it in, which isn't surprising but it still manages to leave him feeling self conscious.

The panties, though – he's filling them in just fine. Too fine. It took forever to adjust his cock and balls just right so they were contained by the candy pink cotton. They cut in to his barely there ass when he turns to look at himself from the side.

He examines his fingernails – the cherry red polish on them was another little gift from Thor, from a few days before – frowning again at the sloppy job he did painting them and his toes.

There's the fuzzy hair that covers his legs, too. And underarms.

He swallows hard as he looks over the whole picture he is presenting. A scrawny boy in some girly underwear. Dread fills him at the thought of Thor seeing him like this. He isn't anything like the girls in those pornos they watch, not even close.

There's a light knock on the door and his heart leaps in to his throat.

“Can I see now, baby?”

Loki opens his mouth to try and answer, but the door's opening before he can make a sound. He winds his arms around himself, unable to stop himself from cowering as Thor swings the door open and leans in the room. Loki looks away, out the window, eyes hazy and unfocused on the messy, overgrown lawn.

“Fuck, baby,” Thor groans. “I always knew you'd grow up in to something gorgeous.”

Loki looks back to his reflection, wringing his hands up by his chin. With Thor standing there behind him, looking so handsome and fit and relaxed, he somehow looks even more ridiculous. His frown deepens and cheeks turn pink from shame. “I look stupid.”

“God no,” Thor says, walking up behind him and grabbing Loki's hands, forcing them away from his body. “You're beautiful, baby.”

“I'm a twig,” Loki protests meekly, avoiding Thor's eyes as images of perky, bouncy tits and smooth, curvy bodies fill his head.

“Shh.” Thor's hands slide from Loki's arms to his waist, pulling Loki's body against his and forcing Loki to look up at him. Thor gives him a gentle smile. “You're the prettiest baby I've ever laid my eyes on.”

Loki doesn't believe it. Thor's so much bigger than him, shoulders and arms stretching his sweat-stained t-shirt. Work-roughened hands practically encompass Loki narrow (yet _straight_ ) waist. Thor could just pick him up and toss him around, if he wanted. Or hold him down with out much effort.

“Do you wish I was a girl?”

Thor's eyebrows furrow at him through the mirror. “No, why do you think that?”

Loki gnaws on his lip before replying, “you want me to dress up like this and you call my asshole a pussy.”

Thor frowns, fidgeting a little and rubbing a whiskery cheek against Loki's hair. “Do you not like it?”

Loki shrugs, nibbling on a fingernail only to grimace as he gets a taste of nail polish.

“Baby-” Thor grasps Loki's chin, forcing him to crane his neck and look Thor in the eye. “of course I like you just the way you are... But isn't this fun? You're not just some regular boy, you're _Daddy's pretty baby._ ”

Loki's mouth twitches.

“Don't you trust Daddy to tell you the truth?”

Loki gnaws on his lip as he searches Thor's face. “Yeah,” he whispers.

Thor grins, a devious glint in his eyes. “Do you trust Daddy's cock to tell you the truth too?”

Thor's hand moves from Loki's chin to grab one of Loki's wrists again, pressing Loki's palm against his groin to feel his stiffening cock trapped under a thick layer of denim. More heat rushes to Loki's face, rubbing up and down automatically.

“That's just from looking at you like this, baby,” Thor says, a rough edge to his voice. “You're so fucking gorgeous.”

Loki's frown finally dissipates, rubbing Thor's cock through his jeans more.

“You like getting my dick hard, don't you?” Thor rumbles, hips bucking in to Loki's hand.

Loki smiles, laughing a little as he grips the bulge and gives it a squeeze. “Yeah, Daddy.”

Thor groans, tossing his head back. “Fuck, baby.”

Thor grabs both of his arms, turning Loki around and dragging him the step and a half to the bed. Sitting on the edge of it, he guides Loki to kneel between his thighs and Loki sucks a breath in through his teeth, shifting in to position. The old carpet making his knees itch. He gets a thrill as Thor pushes his hips forward, towards Loki, tugging the bottom of his shirt out of the way. Loki's hands go straight for his fly, unfastening the button and unzipping them before gently tugging Thor's cock free from his boxers.

Thor lets out a moan as he bucks his hips in to the touch, hazy eyes trying to focus on Loki's hands working him in tandem. Loki keeps that up until Thor's completely hard, making a move to get up and grab the lube when it seems Thor's a little too lost to get it himself.

“Wait baby,” Thor slurs, “can't you use your mouth?”

Loki looks at his cock nervously. “Do I have to?”

“Can you try? It'll feel so nice.”

Loki nods after thinking for a second. He settles himself as comfortably as possible, stroking Thor's cock slowly as he tries to figure out what to do. He feels like he should know – he's definitely watched enough porn that he should at least have an idea – but being faced with the real thing has left his mind blank.

“I don't know what to do, Daddy,” he says, letting out a small, anxious laugh.

“That's okay.” Thor gives him a sweet smile, running a hand through Loki's hair. “Just try licking it like a popsicle.”

Loki nods, taking a deep breath. He holds it up at the base with one hand, planting the other on Thor's hip, and closes his eyes as he leans in. The taste is... slightly more pleasant than anticipated and he relaxes, opening his eyes when Thor lets loose an indecent groan. The look that Thor is giving him is so dark and intense that he has to use one of his hands to rub his own, those panties quickly becoming even more confining. He licks him all over, base to head, over and over until his cock is shining with Loki's spit. He strokes the shaft, licking more as his skin begins to dry.

“Lick the head, baby,” Thor says, reaching out to cup Loki's cheek and gently guide him where he wants. Loki dutifully follows, lapping at the glistening crown. Thor lets out a string of curses, hips rolling as a bead of precum drools out of the slit, the sudden burst of bitter saltiness making his nose scrunch.

“Daddy's gonna cum soon,” Thor says, voice tight and breathless. “Can Daddy cum in your mouth?”

Loki makes a sound, his mind giving an automatic _no_. He looks up at Thor, face blissful, eyes pleading.

“Yes, Daddy.”

Thor throws his head back with a loud sigh. Loki keeps licking the head of his cock, bringing his other hand up to use both on the pulsing shaft.

He's nearly knocked back when Thor suddenly gets to his feet, adrenaline pumping when he grabs Loki's hair and drags him in to place between his feet. He bends Loki's head back, poising the head of his cock against Loki's lips, knuckles brushing Loki's chin as he speedily strokes himself.

“If you wanna taste Daddy's cum you gotta ask nicely.”

Loki shivers at how deep Thor's voice is now, eyes fluttering. “Can I taste your cum, Daddy?”

Thor's eyes are heavy lidded, bright blue irises eaten up by black. He exhales noisily, hand moving faster. “Open nice and wide, baby.”

Loki does, sticking his tongue out so it touches just under the slit. Thor _growls_ , expression tensing.

Loki flinches when most of the first big spurt lands on his nose, the next hitting his upper lip and roof of his mouth, the rest falling on to his intended target.

Thor sighs in relief, squeezing out the last of his cum and smearing it over Loki's lips.

“Swallow it up,” Thor orders breathlessly, keeping Loki's head craned back. Loki closes his mouth, trying to not cringe at the taste, and swallows. Thor watches him, almost in awe.

“Do you like the taste of Daddy's cum?”

Loki nods as enthusiastically as he can with Thor's hand still holding his hair.

Thor cups his cheek with his other hand, smiling down at him as he sweeps his thumb down the side of his nose – where his the rest of his cum began sliding down. He presses his thumb against Loki's lips and he doesn't hesitate to lick it clean, heart fluttering at the loving look he gets from Thor.

“Such a good baby,” he sighs, stroking Loki's cheek. “So beautiful.”

Loki shivers again, hanging on to Thor's legs.

“Your mouth feels so good on Daddy's cock,” Thor gushes, “how'd I get so lucky to have you?”

Loki sobs at the sharp ache the words bring to his cock.

Thor sinks back down on to the bed, patting his lap. “C'mere, Daddy's gonna take care of you.”

Loki scrambles to his feet and lets Thor manhandle in to position. He drapes Loki belly down across his thighs, his cock rubbing against the side of Thor's thigh and awkwardly long limbs dragging on the floor. Thor tugs down the panties just enough to expose his ass, his warm, rough fingertips instantly questing between the cheeks.

“Look at that tight little pussy,” Thor rumbles, prying Loki's cheeks apart.

Loki flinches and whimpers as he spits on it, shudders with the filthy feeling of it dripping down his sensitive skin, shudders even harder when a calloused fingertip rubs it in.

Thor shushes him and runs his other hand up his spine. “Daddy's just getting you wet.”

He spits again. And again. Loki's face is burning. Loki catches a glimpse of them in the mirror and... it looks just like one of the porn videos they've watched. Thor's face is tight with concentration, sliding his middle finger between his lips and pulling it out when it gleams with saliva. Loki chocks on air, fingers and toes already curling as Thor brings it back down.

Loki breath escapes his lungs with a shrill hiss of a whine as the thick digit is slid in to him with one long push. The spit is enough to gain entry but not enough to stop the burning drag as Thor thrusts with a flick of his wrist. Loki's whole body moves with it involuntarily, rubbing his aching cock against the rough cotton of the panties and muddling with the sensations coming from his ass. It's overwhelming, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream as Thor continuously fucks him with his finger. Thor twists his wrist and curls his finger, brushing a spot that makes Loki flinch and groan. Thor lets out a deep hum of approval, working that spot relentlessly.

Loki shakes from head to toe, barely able to recognize the pitch-y whines and sighs are coming from his own throat. His skin tingles with a pleasant heat when Thor weaves his fingers in to the roots of Loki's hair and wrenches his head back, mixing with the burning drag of Thor's finger.

He feels the tension building fast in his balls and cock. It's all walking the line of _too much_ and he sobs, gripping on to Thor's leg under him and kicking his legs out.

“Daddy wants to see you cum, baby,” Thor says, low and silky. “Come on.”

It's like his voice is the thing needed to break through the final barrier, cumming hard with a cry and clenching around Thor's finger.

Loki comes out of his haze how ever many moments later when Thor drags his finger out of him, the friction on his oversensitive flesh making him whimper.

He lets Thor drag his slack body against his chest, opening his mouth to let Thor ravage his mouth when he grabs Loki's chin and forces him to turn his head. He's panting in to Loki's mouth, his other hand slipping to one of the cups of the bra and groping at his flat chest like there's a breast there. He's not hard though, which makes Loki sort of glad – he's sort of exhausted, and overwhelmed, it's like his whole body is filled with lead.

  
  


* * *

  
  


He holds one of Thor's razors in the shower, looking down at his long, wet legs with trepidation. He'd looked up how to shave your legs on his phone, and after perusing about a thousand how-to's on it he thinks he has a good idea of how to do it, but actually facing the task seems … daunting.

He's not even terribly hairy. He's seen guys with way hairier legs in the locker room at school – and of course, there's Thor – but somehow it's still so much. And it's so long.

Whatever, better get to it, he doesn't have all day here.

It takes him ages, with a few instances of frantically hopping back in to the shower when he noticed large patches of missed hair, but with a few hours to spare he manages to make himself hair-free from the head below. He even gets the bright idea to pluck his eyebrows in to some sort of shape, which was hideously painful, but turned out better than expected.

The extent of Thor's lotion collection is an old tin of hand salve that looks to be hosting at least a few new types of bacteria, so his skin isn't too happy, but he'll deal.

He slips in to the heart-covered bra and a pair of white panties, and when he looks at himself it's... not so bad. It's better, at least. There's not much to be done about the lack of breasts but whatever. In another burst of inspiration he plucks one of Thor's shirts from his closet, a big, soft flannel that hangs off Loki like drapes. He looks tiny in it.

He rolls the sleeves up and fastens just a couple of the buttons, excitement growing as he imagines Thor's reaction when he comes home.

He practically skips in to the kitchen, eyes constantly glancing out the window as he starts on dinner just in case Thor comes home early.

  
  


  
  


* * *

  
  


The look on Thor’s face when he walks in is worth more than gold.

“Baby,” he groans as he crowds Loki against the counter, pressing the weight of his body in to him and crushing their mouths together.

Loki makes a small noise, trying to keep up while his heart beats wildly in his chest.

Thor’s mouth travels down to suck and bite at the side of Loki’s throat, while his hands move down Loki’s sides to grab his thighs.

He stills, breath hot on Loki’s skin. He runs his hands along Loki’s thighs, as though he making sure he isn’t mistaken. Thor’s hands seem even rougher on his bare skin and Loki can’t hold back a shiver.

“I had to use one of your razors,” Loki explains after the moment seems to linger. He sounds sheepish to his own ears.

Thor groans, teeth scraping Loki’s throat before giving the sensitive spot a hard suck.

“You look so good, baby,” he mumbles against Loki’s neck. Then he’s being lifted, Thor’s hands planted firmly on his ass as he hoists Loki in to the air and carries him towards the bedroom.

“Food,” Loki protests dimly, wrapping himself around Thor’s broad body.

Thor just grunts and knees the bedroom door open, taking the last few steps before tossing Loki on to his squeaky bed.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Thor waited with the cart as Loki systematically sniffed every single body wash, body lotion, and body spray they offered at Walmart. He already has a package of razors tucked against his chest, all pink and with flowers bursting over plastic. He popped open yet another bottle of body wash offering the softest, freshest skin imaginable, inhaling deeply and letting out a sigh. Yeah, that’s the one, he thought to himself, closing up the cap and hugging the bottle close. It took him little while longer to find a lotion and a body spray that met his exacting criteria, but he was bouncing with excitement as he went to dump his treasures in to the cart.

He came to a sudden at the end of one of the brightly lit make up aisles, eyes falling on the many tubes of mascara, along with other things.

He chewed on his lip, glancing back at Thor, who had his elbows propped up on the cart, eyes glued to his phone.

He dipped in to the aisle, gaze falling on to the pictures of models on some of the displays, vandalized with various smudges of makeup. He looked back at the mascara, quickly becoming overwhelmed with all the claims of thickening and lengthening and whatever other things they could cram on the package. Loki was drawn to one of the tubes that was shiny and green, giving it a quick once over before shrugging internally and shuffling further down the aisle.

More tubes. Lip gloss in a million different shades. This would take a while.

“Having fun, baby?”

Loki flinched, dropping the tube of pink lip gloss in his hand, along with half the other things in his arm.

Thor chuckled, crouching down to pick up the bottle of lotion Loki had picked. “Ooh, soft seduction? How naughty.”

The blush already tinting Loki’s cheeks deepened even more. “It smells nice...”

“I’m sure it does,” Thor says with a wink, tossing the bottle in to the cart. He picks up the other things Loki dropped too, looking pleased as he gives each item a quick look before they join the rest of the stuff in the cart.

“Got just about everything you need?”

Loki looks down at the few things left in his hands and nods. “Um, yeah, I think so.”

“Lets go pay then.”

Loki puts the rest of the things in the cart, his face still hot as he follows Thor to the front of the store.

Loki flinches as Thor makes a sudden stop just before the end of one of the aisles, the display for travel-sized toiletries utterly ransacked. Thor turns, eyes darting every direction, before he suddenly grabbing Loki’s jaw. His body stiffens at the rough grip, breath catching in his throat and eyes widening. Before he has time to process, Thor’s lips are on his, hot and clashing roughly against his own. The pad of Thor’s thumb runs along the edge of Loki’s jaw, coming to gently pry apart Loki’s lips, tongue driving in to his mouth. Loki’s heart pounds and flutters. Skin prickling and going hot.

Thor pulls back as fast as he started, eyelids draping heavy across sparkling eyes and smirk lazy with indecent satisfaction. Loki licks his lips as sensation cascades down his spine.

Loki smiles at the high, industrial ceiling the entire time Thor pays for their stuff, walking ahead of Thor as they leave with a sway in his step, all too aware of the tight panties under his jeans. All too aware that Thor had watched him put them on as they got dressed earlier.

He slips in to the passenger seat of the jeep as Thor unloads the cart, slipping on his sunglasses.

Thor settles in a couple moments later with a sigh. He looks over to Loki, eyes heavy as they drag their way up his body, his hand just as heavy as he lays it high up on Loki’s thigh after he slips on his own sunglasses.

“You like being pampered, don’t you baby?”

Loki laughs quietly, shrugging and biting his lip again.

Thor hums, rubbing Loki’s thigh in small strokes.

Thor pulls his hand away to start up the jeep and pull out of the parking space. “You wanna pick up some lunch before we head home?”

“Can we go somewhere that has ice cream?”

Thor laughs, hand coming back on Loki’s thigh with a clap. “Fine. But you better eat your actual lunch too.”

Loki leans in, sliding his hand on top of Thor’s. “I promise I will, Daddy,” he says, voice low and soft.

He hears Thor’s sharp inhale, sees his nostrils flare. He even sees the flutter of movement behind his sunglasses. Thor gives his thigh a firm squeeze. “Good, baby.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Loki wakes up to the feeling of Thor’s hand slipping under his panties, fingertips sliding down the crack of his ass to tease at his hole. A small noise escapes the back of his throat, surprised and half-asleep still. He squirms, going to push himself up only to feel Thor’s firm chest against his back, gently pressing him back in to the bed.

“Shh, shh, it’s just me, baby,” Thor says with sugary softness in his voice. “I just have something I wanted to give you before I go to work.”

Loki makes another little noise, etched with confusion.

“Just stay nice and relaxed, okay?” Thor says, and Loki tenses despite Thor buttery-smooth voice. He pushes Loki’s panties down past his ass with one hand, cupping, trailing his fingers down the inside of his thigh before pulling away. Loki peeks over his shoulder to see Thor hunching over the edge of the bed, shuffling around something that’s on the floor and messing with something that sounds like cardboard and plastic. It’s still pretty dark, everything hazy with a yellow hue, barely there sun pushing through the cheap curtains. Loki drops his head back to the pillow as Thor sits back up.

The sounds of a cap popping open makes Loki tense further, stomach turning in to tight little knots.

Loki lets out a breath he was inadvertently holding as Thor’s lips press in to the base of his neck. He gasps when he feels something cool and slick teasing against his hole.

“I want to start getting your pussy ready for my cock,” Thor says, lips against the shell of Loki’s ear, “nice and slow.”

Loki whines softly as whatever Thor’s got stops teasing and begins to be slowly pressed in. His body protests automatically, though it hardly stands a chance since Thor took care to use plenty of lube and the thing is narrow enough that Loki’s body doesn’t have a hope of keeping it out.

Thor lets out a soft huff of laughter, smiling against the nape of Loki’s neck. “Your poor little cunt is so tight even this little thing is too much for it? It’s hardly bigger than my finger.”

Loki feels his face heat up, embarrassment welling up over all the other things he feels at the moment. He whimpers and hides his face in the flattened pillow.

“Oh baby,” Thor coos, kissing all over Loki’s shoulder. “Don’t be ashamed- It just means I have to be sure to take my time and be extra careful with you- I wouldn’t want to hurt my baby.”

A small, strained moan escapes Loki’s throat as Thor begins thrusting it in and out slowly. Loki settles in to the rhythm of it, breathes leaving in small gusts with every careful push. It’s not bad, it’s pretty good actually, now that he’s woke up a bit more. His cock pushes against the front of his panties, his toes curl in to the scratchy sheets, and his hips eventually begin rocking along with Thor’s rhythm.

“That’s it,” Thor mumbles in to the shell of his ear. Loki groans when Thor suddenly thrusts his hand harder, the toy getting wider and then... stuck.

Loki clenches around it automatically, whimpering when Thor fiddles with it a little.

Thor hums appreciatively as he tugs Loki’s panties back in to place.

“Daddy,” Loki whines breathlessly, rocking his hips and hoping Thor will understand what he needs.

“What is it, baby?” He can hear the smile in Thor’s voice, running his hand along Loki’s ass and thigh

Loki groans again. He turns on to his back, so fired up and sluggish at the same time. Thor’s eyes roam downward, mouth curling sharply as they land on Loki’s aching, cotton trapped cock.

“I’m gonna be late for work,” he says, voice soft and low.

Loki lets out another small whimper, hoping that he looks sweet and desperate enough for Thor to reconsider leaving.

Thor leans down and Loki eagerly meets his kiss, putting all his hunger in to it. But Thor pulls back far too soon, and with far too big of a grin.

“I gotta go to work,” Thor says, and Loki begins thrashing around, only to be held in place firmly in place by Thor’s enormous and strong arms. “-but, if you’re a good baby and keep that toy in all day and don’t touch yourself at all, I promise that I am going to make you feel so good.”

“All fucking _day_ , Thor-?”

Thor swiftly slaps the outside of Loki’s thigh. The sound of it registers before the sting settles in. His mouth shuts with a click.

Thor’s expression is hard, and Loki wants to squirm under the weight of his cold, steely gaze. “Don’t you talk to me like that. I’ve been giving you everything you want, haven’t I? Are you going to make me regret spoiling you?”

Loki feels nauseated for how suddenly the sound of Thor being disappointed with him slams in to him. He has no control over the tears that spill over a second later, face screwing up as he tries to hold the rest back. “I’m sorry, Daddy,” he squeaks out, the words just barely there.

Thor’s face softens, and he sighs as he brings a hand up to brush Loki’s hair back from his face. “Shh, don’t cry baby.”

Loki sobs. Thor coos, cradling Loki to his chest as he sits up. “Shh, _shh_ , come on baby, it’s alright.”

Loki settles down, slowly but surly. Thor’s hands drag up and down Loki’s back. Thor cups his cheeks and pushes him back, smiling gently.

“You’ll be good today, right?”

Loki nods as much as he can with Thor holding his face. “Yeah, Daddy.”

Thor’s smile widens. “You’re so good, baby.”

Warmth floods Loki’s insides at those words, and he smiles back at Thor.

 


End file.
